Betrayal for Love
by Speedstergal
Summary: James is in love with Lliy...Lily has a 'thing' for Sirius...Maria likes Remus but then Sirius catches her eye...Remus is dumped by Maria, who comforts him? Lily of course! Secret affair after secret affair.
1. Stupid Mistake

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything having to do with HP and especially not the brief little bit from OOTP.**

A/N- Ok, this is my first stab at trying to write a Lilly/James fan fiction.  I am usually a devoted Draco/Hermione shipper, but I was getting rather bored with the usual plot lines and decided to try something new.  So please go easy on me…lol but please give me advice on how to make my writing better if you find any mistakes!!! Enjoy!!!

Speedstergal  : )                                                                                                                                                    Chapter 1 

_Thump_ 'Quidditch Through the Ages' hit the gray stone- wall on the opposite side of the room.

"I don't get it!"  James yelled reaching for another book to hurtle across the room.

"My God Prongs get a hold of yourself!"  Remus exclaimed desperately trying to get his friend to stop ruining over one- hundred galleons worth of books.  James ignored his pleading words and reached for another book.  "I said stop!"  Remus said grabbing James's hand before he could chuck another hardback into the opposing wall.

"Let go!" James then yanked his hand free from the werewolf's grasp and reached over to the chestnut nightstand to grab another book to launch at the aging stone- wall.

"Would you please stop?  I can hear you all the way downstairs in the common room."  Sirius said lazily as he sauntered into the boy's 5th year dormitory, "Do you know how annoying it is to hear a constant _thump thump_ when you are trying to engage in 'other' activities?"

"At least your love life is going well!"  James moaned as he slid down the wall into a clump on the floor.

"Well it's more of a fling, but yeah, I guess it's going well."  Sirius answered, "But yeah you pretty much ruined your chances with Lilly."

"Oh, thanks Padfoot, your real sympathetic."  James answered sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Sorry mate, but you are going to have to do something to win that fox over again, you know that?"

"Shut up."  James replied scowling over at his best friend.

"Well, you didn't exactly help yourself today with that little show you put on."  Remus reminded him.

"Oh, please don't go there!"  James groaned as he replayed the incident in his mind.

_"Leave him ALONE!"_

_"All right, Evans?"  James said the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

_"Leave him alone." Lilly repeated.  She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What has he done to you?"_

_"Well," Said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more that he **exists**, if you know what I mean.."_

_"You think your funny," she said coldly. " But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter.  Leave him alone."_

_"I will if you go out with me Evans," said James quickly. "Go on…Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

_"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and a giant squid.  Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you have just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I am surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it.  You make me SICK!"_

"Hey, Prongs, you win some and you lose some.  Maybe she isn't the one for you." Sirius told him, "Sure she's a babe, but she's a hussy with a mouth mate."  James glared daggers at Sirius and stomped out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.  "I think he's PMSing."

            Remus chuckled and replied, "We had better go find him before he starts throwing books at more then just walls."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "I still can't believe you stood up for Snape like that!" Squealed Maria, she paused for a moment then added with a mischievous glint in her bright brown eyes, "You don't like him, do you?"

"Eww!! Heck no!" Lilly replied giggling at the thought, "I just felt sorry for the greasy little rat!"

"Yeah, but then he called you a mudblood…I was like whoa! She just like saved your life!"  Commented Lynette

"Gosh I know, last time I ever think about helping that disgusting thing!!"  

"Oh, what about James?  He so digs you Lilly!  I can't believe he asked you out in front of like the whole school!  It takes a lot of courage you know!"  Tara remarked.

"Yeah, I know, but he is such an arrogant showoff!  Sure he's hot…and he knows it, which gives him an even bigger head!  He's just too…I don't know…he and I would just never work out you know?"

"Yeah…but he is just so cute!"  Lynette replied a dreamy expression plastered on her dark face.

"Yeah…but…I have my eyes on someone else!" Lilly told her three friends a mysterious spark in her emerald green eyes.

"Oh my gosh!  Let me guess…Malfoy!!"  The other three girls cracked up at the ridiculous thought, "Hey, it's a possibility!" Maria replied.

"Heck no!  He needs a hair- cut!  Plus he needs a growth spurt…he's like what 4'11?"  The girls giggled and began guessing once more.

"Umm…what house is he in?"  Tara asked

"Gryffindor"

"Hmmm…Weasly!" 

"You know it!"  Lilly cried, tears springing from her eyes, she was laughing so hard.

"Is he one of the Marauders?" Maria inquired.

"Yeah…"

"Remus?"

"No…he's too serious, but he is really nice.  I like him, but only as a friend.

"But, he is kind of cute in like a wolfish sort of way!"  Maria added.

"Hmm Peter?"

"No!  He is so I don't know; he's like a little too passive.  He's really easy to walk all over, a huge follower!  I would eat him alive!  Besides he somewhat resembles a rat."

"Then that only leaves…Oh my gosh…it isn't…." Lilly slowly nodded her head, her three friends shrieked with laughter.

                                                           ~*~*~*~*~*~

"…Leonardo Macy was the first ever wizard to transform into a dragon…" McGonagall's voice droned on.  James and Sirius were currently playing a game of Exploding Snap (they had bewitched it to be quiet when it exploded) underneath their desk.  While Remus was vigorously taking notes, trying to keep up with the fast talking professor.  Peter was openly staring at the secret game going on underneath the desk, giggling and lightly clapping his hands when Sirius or James made a good move.  Lilly was stealing glances at Sirius whilst Maria and Lynette were plainly staring at the four boys.

"Would you please stop looking so obvious?"  Lilly hissed angrily 

"What do you mean?  We're just watching the boys do whatever they're doing below their desks."  Lynette protested.

"Oh please Lynette, you and Maria are gawking at Sirius and James." Tara whispered from the other side of Lilly.

"No we're not!" Maria replied a little too loudly.

"Ladies?  Is there a problem?"  All four girls turned their attention to Professor McGonagall who was now gazing at them through her thick -rimmed spectacles.

"Umm…No Professor, we were just consulting each others notes," Lilly began desperate to come up with a good excuse, "I think I may have missed an important detail…"

"Hmmm, well ladies I don't think any of you would have missed thee "important detail" if you hadn't been using all of your senses focusing on the young men on the other side of the room."  All four of the girls gaped helplessly at the Professor, all of their faces burning red with embarrassment.  "As for you boys," McGonagall turned her attention to Sirius, James, Remus and Peter on the other side of the classroom.  Remus at that time was trying desperately to get Sirius and James's attention but to no avail as they were completely engulfed in their little game underneath the desk.  Peter on the other hand was starting to tremble as he realized they had been caught in the act. "And what pray tell have you boys been up to during my teachings?"  

Remus and Peter were now gazing up at her furious features.  Remus was frantically trying with no success to come up with a reasonable excuse.  Peter just sat their speechless. 

When McGonagall let out an irritated grunt it finally dawned on Sirius that all of his pupils including Remus and Peter were staring at him and James.

"Uh, Prongs?"  Sirius mumbled, nudging James with his foot.  A huge _bang_ went off and James suddenly jumped out of his chair knocking it over whooping.

"Yes!  I won, in your face Sirius!"  He basically yelled.

"Uh, Prongs?"  James immediately became aware of the fact that he _was_ in class and all of his pupils were now staring at him snickering.

"Oh, um, I think the spell wore off Sirius…" James told him sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck looking rather embarrassed.

"Nah, what gave it away?"  Sirius answered sarcastically.

"Boys, I am not amused.  I do not like the fact that you believe playing a petty little game is more important then learning.  You boys have disrupted my class and have made a fool out of me.  I will not stand for this!  Saturday afternoon detentions!  As for you girls," McGonagall turned her eagle eyes over to the four wide- eyed girls, " I am absolutely disgraced that fine young ladies like you four are spending my valuable class time gawking at a couple of boys," Lilly's face turned beet red, " I don't appreciate your lack of respect for me and your classmates, Saturday detentions for you as well!"  The whole class was staring at their Professors flushed and livid face.

"Yes Professor." Lilly managed to squeak.  She was so embarrassed she couldn't even think.  She knew her classmates were enjoying this.  

Needless to say Lilly and her friends stayed quiet the whole rest of the class.  Each of them not daring to look at anyone else but they're transfiguration professor.  Though the detention didn't bother Sirius or James who kept goofing off the entire rest of the class, making silent jokes and mocking Professor McGonagall whenever she happened to have her back turned.

When the class was finally over, Lilly and her friends approached Professor McGonagall waiting for her to inform them when and were the detention would take place.

"Ladies your detention is next Saturday from 1:00 to 5:00."  That was the whole day!  She wouldn't be able to do anything!  She scowled up at the Professor annoyed at the thought of being locked in a room for five hours.  "I have decided to try something new, as a detention you will be forced to spend the five hours locked in a room with the four boys you were so greatly interested in.  That will be all girls."  Professor McGonagall nodded her goodbye, turned on her heel and left the girls.

"Oh my gosh no!"  Lilly moaned

"What's the matter Lilly?  You can be with Sirius like all afternoon!"  Lynette told her friend

"No!  I have to be stuck with JAMES all afternoon!  There is no way in this world I could ever flirt with Sirius with James there, plus Remus and Peter!"

"Oh, don't worry about it, we'll come up with a plan."  Maria said trying to comfort Lilly.

"But James is going to be there.  I will have to here his voice for five freaking hours!"

"Yeah, but you will be able to be around Sirius and look into his dark eyes all afternoon too!"  Tara reminded her

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Evans!"  Lilly wheeled around and came face to face with James, Sirius and Remus.

"What do you want?"  She said rather haughtily.  But inside her stomach was doing flip- flops…there was Sirius. 

"I saw you checking me out during transfiguration."  James told her a smug look on his face.  Lilly wanted so badly right then and there to tell him that she wasn't even glancing at him…but at his best friend.  That would hurt him so bad.

"I wouldn't risk a detention to look at your face."  She told him.  James looked hurt for a split second then quickly recovered.

"Then whom exactly were you risking a detention for?"  Uh oh.  She was cornered.  What to do, what to do?  Lilly could feel her face burning up.  

"I was…I was…" Lilly stammered frantically searching through her mind to try and find some good excuse.

"She was looking at someone…for me!"  Maria quickly said.  Oh thank the Lord she was saved.  All four of the boys gave Maria a funny look.  She then flashed a smile and winked at Remus.  

James glared; he had almost had her trapped.  He knew she was looking at him…he was sure of it.  But he may have just ruined it…again by opening his big mouth.  He didn't believe Maria…the only person Lilly could have been looking at besides him was Sirius.  Why would Lilly ever be interested in Sirius?  She wouldn't.  But James couldn't help but wonder.

Lilly and her friends turned the opposite direction at the same time and began to walk vigorously down the hall.  "Maria!"  Lilly cried, "You so didn't have to do that!"

"Oh, I know but you were in a bind and you needed some help.  Plus I have been meaning to inform Remus that I have been interested in him for a while!"

"Maria!  You didn't tell us!"  Lynette exclaimed.

"I am sorry, it just kind of slipped my mind…" The girls laughed as they walked down the hall.

                                                              ~*~*~*~*~*~

"I completely blew it…again!" James complained running a hand through his unruly jet- black hair.

"No you didn't, well maybe you did, but she was checking you out I could tell."  Sirius told him reassuringly.

"Yeah but then I opened my mouth…again and ruined it."

"Don't worry about it, there is always Saturday, win her back then."  Remus said glancing up from his book.

"Yeah Moony there is always Saturday…with Maria…ehh?"  Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut it Padfoot."

"Oh come on your loving it.  She isn't that bad looking actually."  Sirius told his sandy haired friend.

"Please Padfoot I am trying to concentrate."  Remus said trying hard to ignore Sirius's comments.

"Whatever Moony, but you know you like it."

"Anyway back to me."  James began trying to get the attention put back onto his problem. "What am I supposed to do about Lilly?"

"Like I already said Prongs, win her on Saturday…do something…hit on her physically."  Sirius suggested.

"No!  Just keep on doing what your doing Prongs, be arrogant…I think she likes that.  It turns her on."  Peter piped in.

"Oh please Wormtail, what would you know about any of that stuff?  You have never even been laid in your life time for God's sake."  Sirius exclaimed.

"So?"  Peter said meekly.

"I don't know guys…I'll sleep on it and figure out what I should do.  I am wiped I think I am going to hit the sack. Night guys."  James said faking a yawn.

James lay in his four- poster bed for a while thinking about what he should do about Lilly.  Until finally, around 1:00 in the morning, surrounded by his fellow roommates slow and peaceful breathing, he had a plan.  And it was going to be good.

**A/N- Gees, boys!  Anyways this was a fun chapter to write.  I just hope I get good feedback.  I think I may still add on chapters even if you guys hate it…just because I am like that…lol.  But please R&R, give me some advice if you find anything that needs advising! lol Thanks!!!**

**Speedstergal  : )**


	2. Detention Hour 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the things having to do with HP and even if I did…would I honestly be sitting here typing a story for FanFiction.net??? 

A/N - Hey whatsup?? Thank you sooo much for all of my reviews!!!  Glad you enjoyed the fic!  All right I have decided to break the detention down into chapters (hour 1, chapter 2, hour 2, chapter 3) and so on and so forth…so yeah!  Please review me!!!  And of course, ENJOY!!!

**Speedstergal : )**

            _"James?"  Lily's soft voice floated to James's ear._

_            "Yeah?"  James replied suddenly feeling slightly nervous._

_            "There's something I need to tell you…"  She faltered and hesitated for a moment then began again, "I guess I have always had this small crush on you.  I didn't want to tell you because…because I thought we wouldn't last very long.  But now, I have realized that the small crush has turned into something much bigger then that.  I can't stand not feeling your touch anymore. Or looking at you and knowing that you're mine and just mine. Do you still feel the same way about me?"  She finished looking deep into James's eyes trying to decipher the thoughts running through his head. _

_Answering Lily's questions in her pleading eyes James slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled him towards her.  _

_            For a while they just stood there, Lily's cheek lay lightly on James's chest, her ear listening to his slow and steady heartbeat.   Both were thinking about their new situation.  Until  finally James peered into Lilly's stunning emerald eyes, and leaned down.  Their faces were inches apart, he could feel her soft breath, he could smell her vanilla scented hair, their lips centimeters apart…_

"Crap!!!"  A frantic voice sliced through James's perfect dream.  "We are late!  Get out of bed Prongs!"  James didn't budge.  He was just knocked out of the best dream he had ever had.  He and Lily had almost kissed…so close. "We have to go now!"  James tried his best to cling on to the last bit of his dream.  He and Lily…they were so close!  "JAMES ZACHERIAH POTTER GET YOUR LAZY FREAKING BUTT OUT OF BED NOW!!!"

James groggily opened one blurry eye trying to figure out who was causing all of the commotion.  It was a Sirius…figures.

  "Why, what time is it?"  James asked yawning.

"It's 12:45 my friend!"  Sirius answered in a hurried tone as he tried to tug on a pair of jeans, "We have a detention in fifteen minutes!"

"What?!?"  James replied suddenly awake…they couldn't be late, not with McGonagall.  It would be another five Saturday afternoon detentions if they ever walked in tardy.  "Where in the heck is Remus?"

"I don't know, probably sitting in McGonagall's office waiting for US!" 

"Wasn't he supposed to wake us up?"  James asked stumbling out of his four-poster bed.

"Uh…YEAH!  But were is he?  I don't know!  He probably couldn't wait to see Maria!"  Sirius answered obviously thoroughly annoyed. 

James quickly began rummaging through his trunk trying to find something reasonable to wear.  "Hey Padfoot?  I think I have a plan."

"A plan?  What for?"

"A plan to get Lily."

A plan to get Lily. I can only guess what your ingenious mind has come up with!"  Sirius answered sarcasm evident in his voice.  James chose to ignore this and continued.

"We need to start a game of Truth or Dare."

"You're kidding right?"  Sirius glanced skeptically at James.

"No!  I was up all last night working out every single detail"

"Prongs, it's Truth or Dare, how many 'details' can there be?"

 "Enough.  Now here's what I thought we could try…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ugggghh"  Lily grunted in frustration as she took down her hair for the 57th time.  She had been sitting in front of the stupid mirror for half an hour trying to figure out what to do with her God forsaken hair.

"Lily since when did you spend hours in front of the mirror doing your hair?  It used to only take you seconds to either brush it out or put it up!"  Tara asked walking over to her friend.

"Don't even start with me. You know very well why I have been sitting at this stupid mirror all morning!"  She snapped glaring at her reflection.

"Here, let me help."  Tara replied laughing, taking Lily's hairbrush.

Ten minutes later Lily, Tara, Lynette and Maria were on their way to McGonagall's office on the 3rd floor.  

"You nervous Lily?"  Maria questioned.

"No, why would you think that?" Lily answered, though her hands were becoming uncomfortably sweaty.

"Well because you're all quiet, which never happens and you keep clenching and unclenching your hands in a very edgy way, and is that makeup I see on your face and do I smell perfume?"  Maria teased.

"Maria, I shouldn't be the one nervous, you should be the one sweating bullets, you just basically told all of the Marauders that you have a thing for Remus.  Now you have to be in the same room with him for five hours!"

"Yeah, so?"  Maria replied nonchalantly 

Sometimes Lily was a little jealous of Maria's carefree attitude.  She never let a guy make her nervous, even if he did she never showed it.  She was always the one to break the uncomfortable silence.  She had a fun loving attitude and was always the life of the party, never scared to do anything.  

Lily was the total opposite of Maria, she was always the cautious one, the one that hated taking chances.  The boring one, the one that was afraid to come out of her shell and show everyone the real her.  The only people that knew the real Lily was Maria, Lynette and Tara.  Her best friends.

The girls reached Professor McGonagall's office and stepped in.  Lily looked around.  McGonagall was seated at her desk reading a book and Remus was sitting in a small wooden chair reading a book as well.  Peter was seated next to Remus staring blankly at the opposite wall.  McGonagall glanced up from her book in said in a monotone voice, "Please ladies have a seat."  And went back to reading her book.  Lily and he friends each sat down on the hard wooden chairs, all of them trying to find a comfortable sitting position as the chairs were terribly hard and bumpy.  Lily checked her watch, five minutes left until James and Sirius were supposed to be sitting next to them.

            "Alright," McGonagall began as she stood up stiffly five minutes later. "Since as of right now there are only fo…"  she was suddenly cut off by her large wooden door slamming into the wall and two boys stumbling in.

            "We're here with five seconds to spare!"  Sirius announced triumphantly.  Remus rolled his eyes, Maria, Tara and Lynette giggled while Lily just smiled.  Though the Professor did not look amused.

            "I do not approve tardiness."  She said sternly her beady black eyes flashing.

            "But, we aren't tardy."  Sirius reminded her flashing her a brilliant smile.  Lily's heart skipped a beat.

            "Boys, I don't have time for this nonsense.  Take a seat please."  McGonagall pointed to her nice wooden chairs.  James and Sirius sauntered over to where she was pointing.  As James walked by he winked at Lily, causing her to glare in his direction.  Why did he have to be so conceited?

            "I have decided your detention will be located in a empty room containing only a couple of books.  You will be forced to spend all afternoon with the people you have come to like so much."  She glared over at the girls.  "Please follow me."

            Everyone lifted themselves out of the timber chairs and followed the pompous Professor down the long corridor.  McGonagall came to a stop at a large wooden door.  She whispered something to it and stepped back.  The students watched as the door swung open revealing a small room with one stack of books in the far corner.

            "This is where you will be spending the next five hours.  Enjoy."  She motioned for them to step into the room.  And with that the door slammed shut causing Peter to jump.

            "Well, I must say this should be a interesting experience."  James ventured a smile playing at his lips.

            "Right."  Lily agreed as she walked over to the pile of books.  "A very good time for me to read something interesting."  She picked the first book of the stack and immediately sat down and began to read.

            "I'm with Lily."  Remus said as he too walked over to the heap of books and chose one.

            "I can already tell we're going to have loads of fun today."  Maria said sarcastically.  James snorted.  Lynette and Tara walked over to where Lily was sitting and slumped against the wall next to her.  Sirius and James pulled out a game of Exploding Snap and began playing while Peter watched eagerly.  Leaving Maria still standing by the door.  She slowly inched over to where Remus was sitting and kind of sat right next to him.

            Lily chuckled to herself as she watched her best friend walk over to Remus and sit right down next to him.  Not to seem too obvious!  Maria just had no shame.  Unlike Lily who was conscious about every single move she made around a guy.  Maria just did whatever she thought was necessary to win the guy she had her eye on. Lily returned to her book.  One of the most boring she had read in a long time.  In her haste to look cool and collected she picked the book directly off the top of the stack, '500 Magical Uses for a Common Weed."  Fun fun. 

            Lily then glanced over to where James and Sirius were seated.  Sure James was good looking, with his unruly black hair that gave him a cute boyish look.  His hazel eyes blended into his tanned skin.  And he certainly had a good body, but he was so arrogant and big headed!  He always thought he needed to show off and impress her.  Him and his stupid quidditch, good looks and all of the girls chasing him around…there was a lot to be impressed about.  But that wasn't what made Lily fall for a guy.  She would have liked James if he hadn't been so conceited and if he wasn't so self- absorbed.

            She took her eyes off of James and glanced over at Sirius.  He was amazing.  His smile, oh his smile was to die for.  His teeth were perfectly straight and his face seemed to light up whenever his lips curved into a gentle smile, giving him an effect of something unreal.  His dark hair fell freely into his intense blue eyes that gave him a relaxed and fun loving look.  But those eyes, they seemed to be able to look right inside of you, pierce right into your very sole and read your every thought.  His eyes always seemed to be sparked with laughter and mischievousness.   But there had been a couple of times that Lily had seen his dashing blue eyes turn deadly.  He was very protective and territorial.  He protected everyone he loved and made sure no one hurt them.  He was a true friend.  Plus he was modest.  A characteristic that James lacked.

            Lily was knocked out of her thoughts when Tara gently nudged her in the ribs.  

            "Lily you better close your mouth before you catch a couple of flies."  She teased

            "Huh?"  Lily asked confused.

            "Stop staring girl, before you make it completely obvious that you have a 'thing' for Sirius."

            "I wasn't staring at Sirius I was watching their card game!"  Lily protested blushing.

            "Uh huh, whatever you say, but I think Lynette has come up with a good plan to get you and Sirius together!"  Lynette scooted over to where Lily was seated and began explaining.

            "Alright, I thought maybe we should start a game of Truth or Dare."

            "Ok…"

            "Then after the sixth dare either me, Maria or Tara should dare Sirius to kiss you!" Lynette finished a look of pure delight in her hazel eyes.

            You know, that just might work."  Tara replied looking over at Lily who wasn't so sure about the idea.

            "Um, guys, I haven't exactly had a million kisses in my life time.  What if I am a crappy kisser?  What if I like bite his lip on accident or something, I mean what if…"

            "Lily, my gosh shut it ok.  No more what ifs.  Ok?  Anything could happen including that he loves the kiss and he wants more!!"  Tara told her.

            "Yeah…but."  

            "But nothing Lily, it's going to happen."  Lynette said finalizing the idea.

            Lily looked over at her best friend's excited face and couldn't help but smile.  Lynette was usually very shy and quiet around people, but around Lily, Tara and Maria she was completely outgoing, fun and laid-back.  Not many people knew that Lynette was a huge dreamer.  Not to mention the fact that she could come up with plans in seconds.  She was a true friend, one that would never let you down.

~*~*~*~*~

"So will you finish telling me the idea now?"  Sirius asked James

"Yeah, well I thought a good way to get Lily and me together is to kiss."

"Ok…"

"Well, I thought if we started a Truth or Dare game and on the seventh dare you, Peter or Remus dared Lily to kiss me."

"That could work…"  Sirius replied thoughtfully, brushing away a couple of black wisps.  "Think of the dares we could do…"

Sirius began rambling about something having to do with dares, but James wasn't really listening.  He was too busy staring over at Lily.  She was so beautiful.  Her long wavy auburn hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her emerald green eyes were filled with concentration as she read her book.  Oh how he loved her eyes.  They were like gems yet always filled with emotion. She was just astounding.  She was one of the smartest students in all of Hogwarts, even though she was a mudblood.   Though she wasn't very popular, she was extremely nice to whoever came her way.  Except him.  But God how he loved that girl.  James let out a sigh of frustration.  And went back to listening to Sirius's ramble.

The first hour moved on like that.  Pretty boring.  Remus was completely engulfed in his book and it was starting to get on Maria's nerves.  She was never ignored and he was doing a pretty good job of it.  Lynette and Tara sat in a corner gossiping.  Sirius and James were still playing Exploding Snap but without much enthusiasm as they were becoming extremely bored.  Whilst Lily tried to concentrate on the most boring and pointless book she had ever read in her entire life.  Though she was finding it quite hard not just because it was boring, but because in an hour or so, she would have to do the unthinkable…in front of James.

**A/N- Ok, chapter two is finished!  Yes!!  I was looking over my first chapter and realized I have been spelling Lily wrong.  Yes, I know how sad is that.  So please excuse my stupid spelling mistake!  Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  Oh, and thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers!!!! Please R&R  Thanks!!**

**Speedstergal : )**


	3. Detention Hour 2 the Volcano Blows

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Harry Potter related. 

A/N- Ok, nothing much to say here…so yeah the usual…please R&R my chapter!!  An of course ENJOY!!!!

**Speedstergal : )**

            "Oh God I don't think this could get any more boring."  Sirius complained running his hands through his dark hair.

            "Yeah, and we're even in a small room with four chicks and it is about as unexciting in here as being in McGonagalls class!"  James grumbled.  Maria snorted on the other side of the room.  God was she bored.  Remus was paying absolutely no attention to her and it was starting to annoy her immensely.

            "Hey, I have a question."  Maria said turning towards Remus.

            "Hmm?"  Remus mumbled, still not taking his eyes off of his book.

            "Is that all you do?  Read?"

            "Uh huh."

            "Even in your free time?"

            "Mostly, but sometimes I go outside and practice some quidditch with Sirius and James."  Remus answered still not removing his eyes from his book.

            "Do you how rude it is to not look at people when you are being spoken to?"  Maria asked annoyance obvious in her voice.

            "Yeah."  He answered uninterested.  Maria grunted in frustration.  Remus finally looked up from his book. "Oh, sorry, are you referring to me?"

            "Nah.."  Maria responded sarcasm dripping from her voice.

            "Sorry, I sometimes get a little caught up in my reading."  He told her sheepishly.  Maria rolled her eyes at the adorable sandy haired boy sitting next to her.

            "So, you like to play quidditch?"  Maria asked trying to spark a conversation.

            "Uh, yeah, well sort of.  I haven't gotten much better at it in the past years.  That's why I'm not on the team…I suck.  But I usually just assist James and Sirius in practicing."

            "Really?  You don't look like you would suck.  You look like you would do extremely well in that sport.  But, even if you do suck, maybe you could give me a few pointers.  I can guarantee that you know much more about how to play the sport then I do.  Maybe you could give me a hands on training session?"  She asked suggestively.

            "Oh, well, I'm really not the one to ask.  You should go ask James or Sirius they know far more about quidditch then I do…trust me."   Maria resisted the urge to roll her eyes again at the naive boy.  He just didn't seem to get the hint.  She had a feeling that not too many girls had hit on him before.  She would have to take a more direct approach.

            "So…how many girlfriends have you had exactly?"  She asked curiously.

            "One or two maybe."  Remus replied turning his attention back to his book.

            "Really?  You've only had two?  That's crazy!  I would've thought such an appealing guy like you, would have had far more then that."

            "Yeah, I guess…"  Remus had lost all interest in the subject.  She didn't know why in the heck he was ignoring all of her advances…or was he just that stupid?  He couldn't be, he read like every second of his life.

            James glanced over at Remus and Maria chuckling to himself as he watched Maria's vain efforts to flirt with Remus.  Moony may be super intelligent in every other subject in the world but when it came to girls he was utterly clueless.  He decided to help Maria out a little.  He stood up and walked right over to Moony.  

            "Hey, Moony can I have a quick word with you?"  Remus nodded confused.  James smiled knowingly at Maria then walked with his friend over to the other side of the room.

            "Moony do you have any idea why Maria is talking to you?"  James asked a look of amusement on his face as he watched Remus's features turn even more confused.

            "Not really…"

            "Oh my…Moony are you really that stupid?!?"  James whispered mortified at his friend.  Remus shook his head still puzzled.  "She's hitting on you mate!  She's trying to get you to notice her and maybe get some action going on between you two!  But you are making it virtually impossible for her!  Open you eyes mate.  She likes you!"  James finished his little ranting.

            "Oh." Remus replied looking a little embarrassed.

            "Now get back over there and make something happen!"  James said encouragingly pushing Remus back towards Maria.

            "Hi."  Remus said rather dumbly.

            "Hi."  Maria answered giggling to herself as she watched the self-conscious boy shift uncomfortably.  "You want to sit down…where you were sitting in the first place?"  She asked smiling.  Remus nodded his head and sat down next to her.

            "So…What do you exactly do to keep in such good shape?"  She inquired, looking Remus over.  He really had a great body for not playing quidditch.

            Remus could feel her eyes raking over his body.  What was he supposed to say?  He couldn't say, "Yeah well I stay in such good shape because I am a werewolf!"  He had no idea how to answer that question.  He was making a complete fool of himself.  Besides the fact that he was already embarrassed enough, because he was far too busy worrying about his book to notice the tell tale signs of flirting.

            "Uhh…I play other sports…I run and I lift weights."  Good enough, believable.

            "Really?"  Maria asked her brown eyes lighting up immediately.  

            "Yeah…so what do you enjoy doing?"  Stupid question!  Remus mentally slapped himself in the face.  But she answered the question enthusiastically, she wasn't bored of him…yet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "What do you say we have a little fun with the girls?"  Sirius asked a mischievous glint in his piercing blue eyes.  James nodded and the two boys left their resting place and walked over to Lynette and Tara.  The two girls heard them approaching and glanced up. 

            "Can we help you?" Tara asked, obviously thoroughly annoyed from being interrupted during some juicy gossip.

            "No…We were just bored."  Sirius said innocently 

            "And you came over here to bother us?  Go bother Lily."  And with that Tara turned back around to face Lynette.

            "Yeah, let's go bother Lily!"  James said earnestly.

            Oh great here they come.  Lily thought as she heard James's eager voice.  Wait…that means Sirius too.

            "Hey Lily…"  Came the most annoying voice she had ever heard in her life.  She looked up towards the direction of the voice.  There was James looking at her with a huge grin on his face.  And there was Sirius staring down at her with his icy blue eyes.  Lily's stomach did flip-flops as she glanced up at his amused expression.  God he is so fine!  She thought as she watched his lips slide into a smirk…the one that made the girls faint.

            "Hi James."  Lily answered sweetly, sarcasm evident, but James chose to ignore it.

            "What have you been up to?"

            "Well saying as I do have a book in my hands, you might rightly say that I have been reading."  She answered her voice coated in sugar.  Sirius snickered.  James turned around and glared at his best friend.

            "What he really wants to know Lily, is if you will join him tonight in a various broom closet for a good snog."  Sirius told her laughing.

            "You know what?  I don't have time to hear this crap."  Lily was irritated that the shallowest boy she could ever imagine was bothering her.  

            "You actually have all the time in the world to listen to us…you have about another three hours and thirty minutes."  James told her matter-of-factly.  "You should very pleased Evans, three more hours with yours truly, you are quite the lucky lady.  Just think of all the other chicks in the school that would be dying to be in your place right now!"  

Sirius glanced over at James, there he goes again boasting about himself.  No wonder Lily didn't like him. James was so full of himself that it made Sirius sick.  He couldn't believe there were so many girls dying to go out with James.  Sometimes Sirius couldn't even stand to be around Prongs when he acted this way.  He was so self absorbed.  Sometimes he felt bad for Lily, being the only girl that James just wouldn't leave alone.

Lily rolled her eyes and said to James, her voice full of malice, "I cannot believe what an arrogant, bigheaded, egotistical git you are!  I don't even know how Sirius or for that matter anyone living within 10 miles of you can stand your greater-then-God attitude!  You are so self-absorbed I don't even know how your mother could have lived with such an condescending child.  Every conversation has to be about you, every comment made has to be about you, every second of everyone's day and every drop of their attention HAS TO BE ABOUT YOU!!!"  Lily was shouting everything she had ever thought of James, every single drop of loathing and disgust poured out of her mouth.  Every single person in the room turned their heads to watch Lily blow up at James.  "I bet you don't even like me for me!  I bet you don't even know the first thing about me!  I bet you only give a crap about what I look like!"  Lily's face was as red as her hair, her emerald eyes flashed dangerously daring James to say something.

"I…"  James stuttered completely caught of guard by her little out burst.

"No!  You know what?  I don't want to even hear you try to apologize.  I don't want to hear your explanation, I don't want to hear your voice, as a matter of fact, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOUR SMIRKING FACE!!"  Lily finished.   Taking a deep breath she regained her composure and then she said pleasantly, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to reading the most boring book I have ever laid my eyes on.  Goodbye."  And with that she opened her book and began concentrating on the words.  

She could feel James's hazel eyes rest on her for a few moments and then his retreating footsteps pounded in her ears.  Was she a little too harsh?  Nah.  Not after the way he had annoyed and humiliated her for as long as she could remember.  He would just have to live with the fact that he had gotten permanently turned down by a girl.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Like I said mate, she's a hussy with a mouth.  You shouldn't have messed with her.  She was a volcano about to explode.  You knew that."  Sirius told his still dumbfounded friend.

            "Yeah…I know, but I can't believe she thinks that I only like her for her looks.  Sure she's drop dead gorgeous but I know there is much more to that flower then her looks.  She is incredibly smart, has a unusual sense of humor and she is the only person I know that would ever give Snape a complement, because she is that nice and that caring about other people.  Heck, if she hadn't stood up for old Snivelly I don't know what we would have done to him.  She is just remarkable…and I love her."  James said the last part with a look of pure desire in his eyes.  He truly meant that he loved her.  

            Sirius was amazed, he had never heard James talk about a girl so strongly…let alone say that he loved her.  "Well,"  Sirius began uncertain of what to say, "You need to do something to get her to at least not gag when she sees you again."

            "God, don't remind me.  I really blew it this time didn't I?"  James asked chuckling.  

This was not good.  What could he possibly do to win Lily over.  James slumped against the wall running his hands through his untidy black hair, the move that made girls swoon…but not Lily.  He had basically killed whatever chance there was left with her.  The day started out bad and turned miserable, it couldn't possibly get any worse.  It did.

A/N- Yes another chapter complete!!  Well, the Truth or Dare game is coming up.  Should be good.  Believe me though, there is no way in this world James is going to give up, he'll keep trying no matter what.  So I just had to put that in cause it is quite vital in upcoming chapters…so yeah!  The romance is coming…I swear!!  (Hmm…what about Maria and Remus…will they work out?)  So please Review me!!!  And thanks to all of my reviewers as well.  Buh bye!!

**Speedstergal : )**


End file.
